Ghost of Christmas
by Yumi-tan
Summary: On Christmas day, Erza has a visit from the much talked about ghost of Christmas. She's going to relive some moments of the past, have another vision of the present, but also of the future, and maybe she will realise that she's more supported than she thought.


**Heeey dear readers! I'm finally back and at last, I've translated Ghost of Christmas! I've changed a few things (very few) but it's the same story. I hope you will enjoy it and, of course: Merry Christmas!**

* * *

"Merry Christmas!"

"Cheers!"

Fairy Tail, the noisiest, most destructive and jovial guild, but also the guild which doesn't care about the damages produced by its members, was celebrating Christmas. It was the first Christmas since the reformation of the guild after a year of dissolution. Troubles were not finished yet, but the fact that they were together at last was enough for all the members to celebrate this event as it should be. Therefore, they had chosen to call on caterers in order to celebrate their reunion amongst joy and happiness (that was more than usual) during this evening. The party was in full swing and it seemed that each member had decided to be even noisier than usual. It was the nth time that they had rebuilt the guild, but this time, they had made it better and they had even extended it. So it was the perfect place to invite some members from other guilds, including some from Sabertooth, some members of Lamia Scale, Mairmaid Heel or (to the males and a certain Titania's utter despair) Blue Pegasus.

It was midnight, time to exchange presents. Cana had received a considerable amount of alcohol, to her utter pleasure, while Lucy had had all sorts of jewels which apparently were rare. Juvia had had an uncountable number of figurines/ pillows/ objects in the image of her Gray-sama, apart from one which was in Lyon's image (coming from Lyon, of course). As for Natsu and Happy, they had had a mountain of food (fish for the exceed and fire from different places in Fiore for Natsu, as well as real food). Gajeel had been given bolts and a lot of things made of iron (of course), but don't linger over every member of the guild because they all had been given the presents they had so desired. But the person who it was the most difficult to find the perfect Christmas presents for was Erza. Of course, the first idea her friends would have thought of was giving her strawberry cakes, which apparently was the idea of a lot of Fairy Tail members, but as crazy about the pastry as she could be, she would obviously not be able to eat all of them before they expired. Thus, the red head was a headache for a certain mage with raven hair. Each year, Gray tried to overdo himself and to rack his brains in order to find THE present that could make sparkles appear in the great Titania's eyes. Not that he wanted to be the one who would impress her (well, a little bit), but it had become like a kind of challenge, nay a duel between Natsu and him. Erza had always managed to surprise them with breathtaking presents or things that really pleased them, that's why they had sworn to themselves to return the favour.

While Erza was giving her present to Wendy, Gray approached her and handed his present to her. All eyes were watching them, especially because most of the time, his presents were rather... special. But given that Natsu's were just as 'special', they were always at a draw in terms of "surprise" (in the negative sense of the word). However, Erza never rejected their presents and accepted them with a smile. She knew that even though they were ridiculous, unimaginable, nay impossible, her friends had found/ made them with all their hearts.

Everybody in the guild held their breaths, wondering what Gray could have chosen as a present. Usually, he had good ideas, especially for all the other members of the guild who weren't Erza, so maybe it was because of this competition with Natsu, but he only had far-fetched ideas when finding her a present.

As usual, Erza smiled at him and handed him her present, too. Gray didn't dare open it and patiently waited for her to open her's. The queen of fairies delicately pulled on the red ribbon and the gift wrap instantaneously came undone, revealing a little red box. She opened it and her eyes marvelled. Sparkles. She had those much talked about sparkles that Gray had expected. Those sparkles which said that she liked his present and that she would keep it for the rest of her life (or at least, he hoped). She started to smile all over her face and took a step forward, as if she was about to wrap her arms around his neck, but she restrained herself. Gray was disappointed for a few seconds but a smile quickly appeared on his lips. He liked seeing the great Erza Scarlet smiling that way. It had been a while since he had seen her like that – not to say almost never. Or at least, it had been a while since _he_ hadn't made her happy like that, and he was delighted of it. So even though she had reconsidered when she had been about to hug him, her smile and her happy face were enough for him. Actually, he did think that his present wasn't extraordinary, but he had known that she would have been touched by it.

All the members of the guild (plus the guests) wondered what that Gray's much talked about present was. Natsu started to lose patience and yelled, "So, what's your present, perverted ice cube?"

"Yeah, what is it, Mister Freeze?" asked Gajeel in turn.

Gray didn't pay attention to them but Erza came around and removed the object that was in the little box to show it to the others.

When they saw what it was, they marvelled with some "oooh" and "wow". After all that liveliness, each one went back to their occupations – that is to say, opening their presents. Erza sat at a table and put Gray's present on it. She admired it and observed its every nook and cranny. It was a little ice sculpture depicting every member of the guild. 'Your family' was written on the base. She knew that Gray must have hesitated to write it because he might have thought that it was too fluffy, but she was glad he had decided to write it because it was true, Fairy Tail was their family. But looking back at the sculpture, each character was brandishing what characterised them. Natsu was raising his fist and a real flame was emanating from it. Erza didn't know how Gray had combined the fire and the ice, but it made his present even more spectacular. She observed each detail of the sculpture and her amazement rose more and more. Lucy was brandishing her keys while Wendy was doing a dragon's roar. She chuckled when she saw that Gray had depicted himself in boxer shorts. His arms were stretched in front of him, his right fist put over his left palm, like when he was about to create something. Then, her gaze lingered over her own character. She was wearing her very new armour with wings made of swords. Erza blushed slightly, seeing how Gray had depicted her. Was she so sexy in real life? She then realised than even though he must have spent hours, nay days making this sculpture, he might have spent a considerable time to sculpt her. Every single piece detail was there. The little lock of hair that was slightly longer than the others; the tiny line under her lips which nobody noticed; but also a mole that she had never noticed until now, but which, she was sure about it, existed well and truly on that spot.

She smiled even more. Gray had really thrown himself into this present. She laid her head on her crossed arms on the table and went on admiring her present until Lucy, Natsu, Gray and Happy joined her.

"Your present is really exceptional, Gray," said Lucy to the ice mage. "I do know that you're a great mage and all, but won't your sculpture melt?"

The one concerned started smiling.

"Except that it's not normal ice,"

"You mean that..."

"Yeah, it's devil slayer ice."

"I see, that way, it won't melt and Erza will be able to keep it as long as she wants... I wouldn't have thought about it!" The blonde turned towards the queen of fairies.

"You're lucky, Erza! The only thing Gray has given me is a stone,"

"Still, it is a ruby..." pointed out Gray.

"A ruby that you found during a mission!"

"I could have sold it you know! If you're not happy, I can take it back."

"Giving is giving, taking back is stealing," said the Celestial Spirit Mage while sticking her tongue out.

Erza smiled, looking at her friends, to which Gray didn't fail to notice. The latter started to blush, scratching the back of his head, uneasy.

"I know, it's not a valuable present, but I hope you like it anyway..."

"Quite the contrary, it has even more worth than any precious stone in my eyes," she said, giving him one of her most beautiful smiles.

Gray blushed even more. He missed not being as close to her as he used to be. For the last few years, they had grown apart from each other and spent less and less time together, until team Natsu formed (but still, they weren't as close as those times). But their relationship had worsened since the guild had formed again. Apparently, she had spent the whole year with _him_ and _he_ was the only person she was talking about. The complete Team Natsu had been only on a few missions since their reunion because she had done all her other missions with _his_ help.

Gray was taken away from his thoughts when he heard a male voice.

"Men, what is that sweet perfume?" Erza felt shivers down her spine.

"I-Ichiya?"

"My sweet Erza, I came to give you your Christmas present," said the member of Blue Pegasus.

Erza started to fear the worst. She looked at her friends in turn, hoping that one of them would come to her rescue. Luckily, Nichiya wasn't here; he would have finished her off... But to Erza's utter despair, Natsu was petrified because Bob had just made his appearance; Lucy was busy rejecting the members of the Trimens; Happy was laughing at his friends while Juvia had just made a sudden appearance from nowhere and was trying to give her present to Gray by any means (which was an inflatable doll effigy of her). Let's just say that Erza was alone facing the leader of the Trimens...

"Close your eyes," said Ichiya while closing his and puckering his lips.

Erza didn't know what to do and, without thinking, she blurted, "Sorry Ichiya, but I already have someone," All the eyes turned toward her.

"Really?"

"Really," she said, forcing herself to smile and hoping that, for once, she could lie without being discovered. She then remembered her date with Jellal the next day and her fake smile turned into a real one. They weren't really dating but they had been even closer than before and she had always loved him. So her lie wasn't entirely one. She relaxed little by little and became natural again.

"And what's more, tomorrow I'll give him my present during our date," she added, smiling even more, but also blushing madly.

She didn't notice that her face had lit up and that she was talking like a teen (although she was only twenty, she wasn't used to behaving like a person of that age, which made a huge difference between her usual behaviour and her current behaviour), which on the contrary, didn't fail the notice of the other people who were there.

Juvia, who had at last managed to give Gray her present thanks to an off-guard moment (when Erza had confessed to going out with someone) was the first person who spoke after this revelation.

"Juvia is happy for you, Erza-san. It's Jellal, isn't it?"

Gray's heart sped up. Of course it was him! She swore only by him!

"Y-yeah," stuttered Erza, which was a first for her (except for times when Ichiya was involved).

She barely had time to finish her answer when a big noise made itself heard. All heads turned towards Gray. He had, without realising it, burst Juvia's doll with ice.

"G-Gray-sama?"

"It's nothing," he responded somberly. He stood up and headed toward the bar.

"Gray," called Erza.

He turned around reluctantly, sighing.

"What?"

"Thank you for your present, honestly,"

"It's nothing," he said with a weary tone.

"What's happening to him?" asked Lucy.

"Dunno. He's strange and he will always be strange. That's all," said Natsu, as if that explained everything.

Lucy turned toward Erza.

"Tell me everything!"

Erza smiled slightly at her friend.

"I'm sorry but I'm a bit tired. Maybe another time?"

The celestial mage pouted.

"I hope so!" Then, she returned her attention to the Trimens to reject them for the nth time while Erza left the guild.

.

It was a peaceful night and even though it was the coldest season of the year, the cold was supportable. Erza admired the snow that covered the river bank and decided to sit there for a few minutes. The river was frozen but the moon reflected in it despite all that, which made the view more beautiful. She didn't know why, but she liked this place. It was like her private space, as if she really felt at home, even more so than in the guild. She wouldn't be able to say why, but it was her favourite place.

After about fifteen minutes, when the cold started to have an effect (and her butt was frozen by the snow), Erza decided to go back to Fairy Hill. She still heard the hustle and bustle that came from the guild and she started to smile. Her family. Gray was right, Fairy Tail was her family. She did know it, but sometimes she said to herself that they would be better off without her, especially because of everything that happened in Paradise Tower, or when Jellal had been arrested. Gray might have understood what she had felt in those moments and made a point of reminding her that she had a family, and that that family was Fairy Tail, and no matter what happened in her past, she wouldn't be able to get rid of it (the guild) that easily because they would always be there for her.

She got out the ice mage's present and lifted it up to see it better through the moonbeams. The figurines started to shine brightly and suddenly, they set about moving. Natsu was knocking his fire fist in the air while Gray was doing his usual movement with his two hands (when he is about to use his magic). The most surprising was her own figurine that had started flying a few centimetres in the air. Gray had really outdone himself...

Erza hurried to go back home and when she entered her room; she left Gray's present in her chest of drawers of her main room (where she slept). She left her shutters open for the moonbeams to reach the little sculpture. She reequipped in pyjamas and lay on her bed, looking at the mini guild in the distance. She felt her eyelids growing heavy and little by little, she was overwhelmed by sleep.

.

Erza must have slept for only one or two hours when a noise woke her up. She silently invoked a sword and partially opened an eye. She couldn't see properly but she could catch a sight of a shape with blond hair. Erza jumped up and flung herself at the intruder and, ultimately, ended up on the floor. She didn't really unterstand what had just happened and thought she had estimated the distance in the dark wrongly, for it was as if she had passed through the unknown figure, which was totally impossible.

"Hey watch out! It could have been dangerous!"

Erza turned around to face the owner of the voice who had just said that. And this owner wasn't that unknown to her.

"Lucy? What are you doing here? You know that I could have killed you, don't you?"

"I've noticed it... But I'm not really Lucy."

"Gemini?"

"Not her either. I'm the Ghost of Christmas,"

"Lucy... I'm not really in the mood for that... I told you, I'm tired and..."

"I'm really not Lucy." Cut in the Lucy-who-wasn't-Lucy. "I have an idea! Give me your hand,"

Erza hesitated but complied. Her hand passed literally through the blonde's.

"What the...?"

"I told you, I'm the Ghost of Christmas. Well, one of them... Normally we are three, the one of the Past, Present and Future, but as we are in lack of staff – and also in lack of money – I'm alone. Without forgetting that there are so many people in the world who are selfish... Consequently, all the Ghost of Christmas are requisitioned... But it doesn't change our program!"

"What program? And if you're not Lucy or God knows what, why in that case, do you look exactly like her?"

"It's for you to be less lost and have a point of reference, something familiar throughout our journey," said the unknown-woman-who-was-not-Lucy-but-who-looked-exactly-like-her, smiling like a fool.

"For me to be less lost? Sorry to tell you this, but it rather has the opposite effect... Anyway, who are you _really_ and what do you want from me?"

"For the third time, I told you, I'm one of the Ghosts of Christmas. I'm here to remind you what your life was; how it is now and how people see you; and finally, how you'll be doing."

"Alright... But what proves me that you're speaking the truth? I'm not close-minded, but ghosts doesn't exist... I mean, apart from First Master... But she's not really dead so it doesn't work..."

"And what if I tell you something that only you or not many people know? Something that even Lucy doesn't know?"

"I'm listening to you,"

"You said that you used to bathe with Gray and Natsu, but you never said if you took a bath alone with only one of them, right?"

Erza nodded.

"Well, you've never taken a bath with only Gray but you have bathed with just Natsu loads of times,"

"But you could have asked Gray so this information is not valid,"

The unknown-woman-who-was-not-Lucy-but-who-looked-exactly-like-her sighed.

"Alright... No matter how you try to convince yourself of the contrary, you had a soft spot for Gray when you were young,"

"That's wrong!"

The unknown-woman-who-was-not-Lucy-but-who-looked-exactly-like-her started to smile.

"If you say so... But you loved Jellal..."

Erza started blushing. The blonde smirked and went on.

"I don't know everything about your life. To tell the truth, the people whom I am supposed to open the eyes to don't interest me at all. Nevertheless, I know the essential elements."

"Like the people who I bathed with?" Asked Erza skeptically, frowning.

The ghost smiled.

"Among others. But let's introduce ourselves to eachother. As I said, I'm a ghost of Christmas, but you can call me Faith. I'm here to make you open you eyes concerning your odious behaviour with others. I've even heard that you used your strenght to maintain order, which is a horrible thing. So now that you know all the basics you can follow me,"

"Where?"

Faith looked at Erza as if it was obvious.

"In the Past, of course! Just, give me your hand,"

Erza complied again, but this time, her hand landed well and truly in Faith's.

"Well, let's go!"

.

When Faith let go of Erza's hand, the latter half opened her eyes carefully. She didn't know what had just happened but a blinding light had appeared out of the blue and had suddenly envelopped them. Faith let out a small sigh and when Erza recovered her sight entirely, she could notice that the blonde was consulting a kind of watch which apparently served also as a detailed calendar in 3D. The two young women stayed there, immobile, including one who was waiting for the other to finish waiting for God knows what. Starting to lose patience, Erza was about to ask the ghost what they were supposed to do until she heard sniffing. That is when she noticed that they were at the so very familiar river bank. Then, she saw a little red head, but also a little boy with black hair who was rushing toward her. Understunding what was going on, Erza stepped back for the mini Gray not to see her. If they had really came back in the past, they would be better off not interact with protagonists of this time, and even less with a friend as close as Gray. However, if Erza had tried to hide, the same hadn't applied to Faith. The blonde was looking alternately at her watch, then the Gray and the Erza kids who were talking to each other. She frowned and mumbled something. After a few minutes, she finally noticed that Erza was out of sight.

"Erza, you know that you don't need to hide, don't you?"

"If they see me, it can change the future. Everyone isn't a ghost like you!"

"Well, more or less... They can't see or hear you. We're here as spectators so nothing will change. Actually, it's not an actual return in the Past but a passive projection of the Past."

"So why are we here?"

"I told you, for you to realise that your behaviour will lead you to your ruin. Ghost of Christmas' job is to open the eyes of selfish,odious and egocentric people."

Erza had never considered herself as perfect, but she had never thought that someone could have seen her as a selfish, odious or egocentric person. Strict at a push, but it always was for the best.

She returned her attention to the two children. A melancholic and happy smile at the same time appeared on her lips. She remembered this moment when Gray had told her he just wanted to stay here, sitting next to her. She had then realised that he wasn't that unbearable and that she even had felt gratefulness toward him. He had been her first friend at Fairy Tail and this frienship had engendered many others. She had been more open to the others and had thereafter befriended Cana and the rest of the members of the guild. Gray had been the beginning of everything and for whatever reason, she thought that maybe he would be the one who would end everything. She had no clue what that meant, but it was what she was feeling. It was as if she was sure of it.

Erza had never realised it until now, or rather, she had never wondered about it because at that time he was the only boy who was around her age, but since Faith had mentioned it, she started to wonder if, indeed, she had felt a little thing for Gray, even though she had fiercely denied it.

She observed the two children in silence, not remembering what had happened after their talk anymore. She wanted to know but Faith took her hand while mumbling once again and the same blinding light as the one which had taken them here envelopped them. She closed her eyes just in time and when she reopened them, she found herself projected in one of the streets of Magnolia.

The red head looked around her and she could notice that it started to be night-time. She caught a glance at Faith as if to ask her what they were waiting for this time. The blonde shook her hand by way of response, as if to say to wait, which they didn't do for a long time.

This time, Erza saw her rejuvenated version hidden behind a wall. She didn't remember this moment well but judging by her long plait, she must have been around twelve or thirteen years.

Intrigued by what could intersest the Erza of this time, she steered her look toward the street that went down. Apparently, the young girl was spying on someone. She seemed upset and sad at the same time. Erza heard a femal voice. It was a familiar voice which, at this time annoyed her more than anything else in the world but which now was one of the sweetest and most pleasant voices that she could have ever heard.

"I don't really like this kind of party, but if I can beat Erza, I'll go for sure,"

"Mira-nee, you know that it's not a competition but just a ball, right?"

"So what? I'm sure she won't find a dance partner!"

"Because you have one?"

This time, it wasn't a female but a male voice. It wasn't Elfman but Gray.

Suddenly, Erza remembered this moment. She hadn't showed it, but this conversation had hurt her because even though Mirajane had known very well that she had been hidden at this moment, the Erza of this time hadn't known it and had been persuaded that her frienemy had thought everything she had said and would be going to say.

"I've so many propositions that I don't even know who to choose," said Mirajane with a triumphant laugh.

"Does it mean that you don't have any?" This time it was Natsu. He had asked it so naively that Erza (the one of twenty because the other wasn't in the mood of it) thought he was cute.

Lady Strauss mumbled something, saying that she was speaking the truth, although it was obvious that she was lying.

"Why wouldn't Erza find one?" asked the young dragon slayer.

"Because she's scary – although she doesn't scare me – yet all the boys are afraid of her. She loses her temper easily and is violent. Who would want a girl like her?"

The two boys started to shiver at the memory of an angry Erza (and thought about what Mirajane would do to them if they said that she was exactly like the requip mage).

"It's true that she's scary... Sometimes she even looks like a monster..."

Erza saw the young girl in question tighten her fists. Did Gray really say that? Did he really think it?

Faith had a satisfied smile seeing the scene, which Erza didn't fail to notice. She looked daggers at the blonde while wondering if she was sadistic. Then she returned her attention to the Erza of this time. She was red, apparently of anger, and was tightening her fists so much that her hands almost bled. What Gray had just said had hurt her, but even more when Mirajane asked him with who he would prefer go to the much talked about ball between her and Erza. His answer was immediate.

"With you, of course! Erza is a real fury!"

That was enough. She was used to being considered as a monster, especially when she beat Gray and Natsu, but even though she didn't know why, this time it hurt her more than usual, especially when the raven haired boy had answered so fast. The young girl with red hair ran off, more annoyed than ever.

Memories arose en masse in Erza's brain (the one of twenty). She remembered running randomly and in the end ended up inevitably at the river bank. Now, she was dropping herself to fall on the grass and wrapping her arms around her knees. She stayed in this position for a few minutes and eventually, tears overcame her mental strength.

Seeing her wondering if she was well and truly a monster made Erza feel like crying in turn. She remembered staying here for hours until a certain person, the most undesirable boy at that moment, made his appearance behind her.

"I've been looking for you for hours!"

Erza didn't respond and acted as if he wasn't here.

Understanding that she might have cried, the young boy sighed.

"I told you that you didn't have to cry alone..."

She didn't respond, once again. She didn't feel like talking to this boy with raven hair, this boy who pretended to be her friend, this boy who's name was Gray and who obviously didn't intend to leave before she had spoken to him.

"You don't have to talk about it, but please, could you at least stop ignoring me?"

"I'm not ignoring you," she responded sharply.

"You've been snubbing me since I've been here,"

"Because I would like to be alone,"

"Because you're crying,"

"I'm not crying. I never cry,"

"Erza, I'm probably the last person you could make believe such a lie. If you don't wanna talk about it, alright, but I want you to know that I'm here for you if you need to talk,"

Erza turned her head toward him and glared at him.

"Since when do you worry about me? And since when do you act like a mature person?"

He seemed surprised by what she had just said.

"I know how to be an adult when I need to,"

"An adult? You're just eleven! You're just a kid who doesn't care about how others feel. You're hypocritical and you..."

"Wow, calm down Erza..."

"Calm down?! I'm a fury, remember! A terrifying monster who all the boys are afraid of!"

Gray's face went pale.

"Y-you heard that?"

Erza had tears in her eyes again. This time, they weren't tears of sadness, but of anger.

"And if it was the case? You wouldn't be able to play the hypocrite with me, to pretend to be my friend and to worry about me?"

"I've never faked it! And why is it taking this tragic turn? I've just told that you could be scary, not that I hated you or didn't like you!"

Erza didn't understand why he had made a nuance between "hate" and "don't like" but she didn't care.

"You can't understand,"

"Then explain it to me..."

"You boys, may be used to calling each others monster, fury or God knows what, but for a girl, it's different. Because yeah, I'm like any other girl, in case you have any doubts about it!"

Gray sighed.

"I've never said the contrary... You're a girl, there's no doubt about it. A scary one; a real fury when you're annoyed; a girl who keeps hitting us, Natsu and I; a girl who is respected by everyone; a girl who knows how to handle any situation... A girl who I came to invite for the return ball..."

Erza raised a brow, wondering what he was talking about.

"I'm serious. I know, it's a bit late to ask you that, given that the ball is this night, but I'm not really in fond of this kind of stuff... And what's more, as you said, I'm only eleven..."

"Why? Don't you have any other girl who is free? Did they all reject you?"

Gray frowned.

"No. It's just that I didnt' know how to ask you. I thought that if I asked you at the last minute it would be easier, as if I asked you out of spite and..."

"Out of spite? So there really weren't any free girls? And what about Mirajane? She doesn't have a partner, as far as I know,"

Gray emitted a small laugh.

"No, she doesn't. And do you know why? Because she's scarier than you. I mean, she could twist my neck just because I don't say what she expects me to say,"

"Like what?"

He hesitated, thinking back of the black aura that had emanated from Mirajane when she had asked him who he preferred to go to the ball with.

"Like anything. It doesn't matter... So, will you go to the ball with me?"

"I don't really feel like being your spare wheel, and even less your last choice."

"I've never said that you were my last choice!"

"Then, why do you ask me only now?"

"Because..."

Had he to tell her that she was his first choice but that he didn't want her to think that he liked her (which was the case, but of course he didn't know it) – and secondarily that Natsu would have laughed at him – and then that everything could change between them? He was only eleven and didn't know anything about Love... That's why he had decided to take the chance that another guy had invited her before him. That way, if nobody asked her to be his partner, he would be able to suggest to her to go together as a friend because he didn't have a partner either.

"Because I do know that you don't like this kind of party," said he after a second of reflection.

Erza raised a brow. It was absolutely plausible... Who would have known that Erza Scarlet had always wanted to go to that kind of event? Nobody, except Cana.

"If you accept, I'll buy you some strawberry cakes..."

Erza's face suddenly lit up but her eyes creased, suspicious.

"I'm not the kind of girl that you can buy,"

Gray emitted a small laugh.

"Even if it is strawberry cakes from your favourite bakery?"

Erza opened her mouth as to reply but she quickly admitted defeat (and it was the only way for her to do so).

"It really isn't a forfeit or something like that, is it?"

"Nope. Absolutely not. In any case, the fury of yours would fix my wagon if it was the case," he said, chuckling.

She hit him slightly on his shoulder, a smile across her lips. Then, her face became serious again.

"Gray... Am I really scary ?"

He stared at her for a moment. Not that he didn't know what to say, but he was surprised that Erza cared that much about what the other thought. He smiled at her, once again.

"Well, when you're angry against Natsu and I – which often happens because of this raving lunatic – you're really frightening, but not the way you're thinking. Of course, you could almost make us piss ourselves... But we do know that you would never hurt us seriously... Because you are our Erza, the requip mage, as loved as feared."

Erza smiled timidely.

"I 'll go with you but on one condition,"

Gray raised a brow.

"Which one?"

"That, unlike now, you'll wear something!"

"Damn it! Not again!"

For once, instead of hitting him or reprimanding him she started laughing. He looked at her, smiling. She had never laughed like that since he knew her. Yet, it wasn't the first time he stripped off like that... But the situation was different from usual, which explained why she hadn't hit him.

Faith breathed out deeply. She was visibly annoyed and ran out of patience.

"Seriously?! I can't have chosen the wrong time again!"

Before Erza even had time to say anything she found herself envelopped, for the third time, by this strange and aggressive light.

Once they arrived at their destination (right or not), Erza looked at Faith as questioning as she could.

"Sorry, but as I told you, I'm not particulary interested in people like you,"

Erza didn't know how she was supposed to take the "like you", but one thing was sure, if Faith's job was to open people's eyes while showing them some extracts of their lives while she didn't even know what she was supposed to show them, she wasn't going to come back to Fairy Hill and to be able to slide into her bed again soon.

This time, they were far from arriving at the right moment. They had had to speed up the time for something interesting to happen. By something interesting, I mean something else other than a twelve year old Erza eating her strawberry cake. According to her face and her waist, this Erza must have been hardly older than the previous one. Admittedly it was an Erza of twelve years of age, so the same age, but the time that had passed (or that was going to pass, Erza didn't even know if they had returned a bit before the much talked about ball or after it) must not have been that big. Besides, she had the proof of it when Mirajane came hurtling into the guild.

"I can't believe that you really did it!"

Erza ignored her and went on focusing on her... fourth slice of cake ?!

"Coming to a ball with armour! And Gray who came, wearing just a bow tie and his boxer shorts... You make a match, both of you!"

"Shut up! I wore a bow tie, at least, that's something!" Yelled Gray who had just arrived, too.

"Maybe, but it would have been better if you had worn the suit that matched with it..." Sighed Cana who was at the bar, next to Erza.

"I'm only eleven, remember? I'm not supposed to wear a tuxedo or anything!"

"By 'or anything', do you mean nothing?" sniggered Cana.

Gray became as red as a tomato.

"Anyway, this ball was useless! Who even organises a return ball?"

"Gildarts has been away for eight months..."

"So why, if it was for him, was he on a mission? And what's more, a ball! We could have organised a party, at a push..."

"Well, he must have forgotten that we gave this ball in honour of him..."

"Like everyone in the guild... But a ball is different from our too loud parties,"

"Anyway, wearing armor at a ball... Erza is really the only person who would do so!" Exclaimed Mirajane, as if to remind them that, originally, she had wanted to laugh at her rival to then start a fight.

Erza ignored her and stayed focused on her cake. Seeing her lack of reaction, Mirajane started getting worked up and leapt on her, foot in the air. She reached her target without any difficulty and Erza ended up head first in her strawberry cake. A black aura immediately emanated from the future Queen of Fairies who, in a fraction of a second, grabbed her aggressor and sent her in the opposite wall. She quickly wiped her face, looked at her poor, ruined pastry (but still edible) and sat down again.

"Seriously?! Is that all the guts you have?!" exclaimed Mirajane while getting back on her feet.

Erza kept ignoring her, which was really odd given that usually, she would have started one of her countless fights with the transformation mage.

The white-haired girl was about to head toward Erza when Cana intervened.

"It's useless. You can see perfectly that she won't answer your provocations,"

"She'll end up acting normally after some time!"

"I doubt about it... Not after what happened last night..." Said Cana with a smirk and a tone full of innuendos.

Her remark hit the bull's eye. Erza had suddenly stiffened and was now listening attentively to what the brunette was saying. Just like Gray...

"What are you talking about?" asked Mirajane.

"Well, quite simply, about..."

She didn't have time to finish her sentence. No sooner said than done, Erza and Gray had pounced on her and were now on top of her. The red head had found her threatening aura again and was looking daggers at her friend. As for Gray, he had covered the brunette's mouth with ice.

Everyone in the guild was wondering what was happening and were observing the scene attentively.

Gray and Erza got back on their feet and dragged Cana with them, pulling her by her ankles. The girl was struggling but no sound came from her mouth given that it was covered with ice. Once they were outside, she was released by her friends and could finally find her freedom again. She could have been angry, furious nay ready to leap on them, but whe wasn't. She just picked herself up and smirked.

"Come on, it won't be a secret for ever! Especially with me..."

"I don't see what you're talking about," said Gray and Erza in unison.

Cana sighed. So they had decided to act as if nothing had happened while they had been totally ignoring each other a few minutes ago? – And accessorily pounced on her.

"It's alright, it was just a kiss!"

Gray and Erza started to blush madly.

"That's not..."

"Oh yeah! It was your first kiss!"

They blushed even more.

"It was an accident!"

"Oh, so now you remember what happened?"

They were now as red as a tomato.

"N-never mind..."

"Cana, nothing happened. You didn't see anything and..." Erza started to say.

"Coming from Erza, I understand; it's her personality. But you, Gray, I didn't know you were so modest..." She said, still smirkig. "Unless you..."

"Unless nothing!"

The two Erzas who were here wondered what they were talking about. Actually, even after all these years, the Erza of twenty still didn't know why Gray had acted so weirdly and why Cana had been so amused by that kiss.

As for Faith, she wondered what they were talking about since the beginning and seemed even more annoyed than the previous time (which was actually only a few hours earlier).

"What kiss are you all three talking about?"

Erza blushed like her younger version.

"No idea," she lied.

Faith mumbled and without asking Erza for her opinion, she took her hand and pressed one of her hologram watch's buttons. They found themselves in front of the guild, the previous day, when the party was in full of swing. They didn't need to go inside because the Erza of that age left the building. She needed to get some fresh air after fighting with Mira for the nth time. This time, it was because the latter had laughed at her all the night long because of her outfit – which was, as a reminder, armor. She slowly walked while cursing herself for chosing to come dressed like that. After a while, she ended up at the riverbank, once again.

"Again?! What the hell is with that river?!" exclaimed Faith.

Erza (the twenty year old version) smiled. _'It's our own place, our landmark... No matter what we do, we will always end up there...'_

The Erza of this age sat down on the grass. She admired the sky with its stars, for once full of them. She did like sitting on the grass and daydreaming like that – it took her mind off things.

"Are you avoiding Mirajane?"

She turned around and ended up facing Gray.

"No, but I'm starting to think she's right... I'm sorry for putting you on the spot..."

"You kidding? I was half naked before arriving at the guild! I don't even know where I've put my suit..."

Erza laughed. Slightly, but still, it was an amused laugh.

"Actually, I've always dreamt of going to a ball... But I thought I would be ridiculous in a dress... And what's more, my armor is like a kind of carapace. I feel good with it. That's why I wanted to wear it tonight."

"I do like your armor... Even though I prefer when you're wearing your skirt without those weird tights of yours..."

She hit him slightly on his shoulder.

"You, pervert!"

He smiled.

"But I remind you that you were the first who reproached me about wearing armor at the guild... "

"That's because you were alone, keeping to yourself, and didn't want to befriend with anyone. So I had to reproach you about something in order to play 'The Great Gray'," he said, laughing. "But it was also before I realised that you were incredibly strong, even though it is hard to admit... Your armor is essential for a person who braves danger so often. It's what defines you. It characterises you like stripping characterises me."

Erza chuckled and stood up to be at the same high as him. Gray went on, suddenly serious.

"Your armor is also a part of you; your identity; your fingerprint. Thanks to it I... We can know when you're approaching..."

She raised her brows, not very sure she had understood what he had just said. Had he really implied that thanks to her armor, he could hear her arriving?

Suddenly, she heard Cana calling them. She didn't have the time to turn around and, without understanding what was happening, she felt a bump on her back. Cana had just pounced on her from behind. Her armor's weight pulled her down forward and a second later, she ended up laying on Gray, her lips on his (and Cana on her back). The two friends started blushing madly while Cana was smirking. She had seen them from a distance and had seen an occasion to stick her oar in it, which had worked without problems.

Faith, of whom Erza had forgotten the presence, grumbled and took Titania's arm.

"I can't take it anymore! I can't find the right age so we'll pass to the present,"

In less than a second, they had disappeared and were now in front of the guild.

When they entered the building, Erza cast a glance at the surroundings. People had started to leave and there were just a few members of Fairy Tail left. Erza caught sight from afar of Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Wendy and Sharuru leaving Gray who was still at the bar.

"Aren't we going with the me of this age?" asked Erza.

"Uh-uh, I remind you that we are in the present. The you of this age is you,"

Erza frowned but nodded.

"This time, I'll show you what people really think of you,"

She jerked her head toward Gray and came closer to him. Erza followed her and could notice that Gray's face was gloomy. He ordered another drink but Mirajane shook her head from left to right.

"Gray... I think you've drunk enough..."

"It's Christmas; it's something to celebrate, isn't it?"

"I don't think you knocked back more than about ten glasses just to celebrate Christmas... alone."

"Just gimme a drink; I don't need to justify myself,"

Mirajane sighed but still complied. If she didn't serve him, he would find some way to get alcohol so it was preferable for him to get drunk at the guild where she could get him under control rather than somewhere in a street of ill repute.

Erza looked at her friend with sadness. If he had drunk more than ten or so glasses, he didn't seem having done so.

Unlike her, he held his drink very well. But what made Erza sad wasn't the fact that his friend drunk that much but the face he was wearing. He seemed to be depressed at the highest point. She had never seen him like that, maybe except when she didn't feel good and that he was trying to comfort her somehow. She wondered what could have made him in this state but quickly noticed that Juvia wasn't in the area. She then remembered she had come across her when she and Faith had entered the guild. According to what she had seen, Lyon had requisitioned the water mage for the night.

 _Juvia._ It had to be it... Gray and her had lived together for six months. They had been all alone in the same house. They had eaten alone; slept alone; spent their whole time together... alone. Gray had necessarily ended up admitting his love for her, and now she was leaving him for Lyon...

Erza came closer to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. Or at least, she tried because after all, she was just a sort of ghost. Nevertheless, Gray seemed to feel something because he sat straight slightly for a quater-second and then slumped on the bar again.

It hurt Erza to see him like this. She didn't like when her friends were depressed, and much more when it was Gray, but she had also a sort of heartache. She couldn't say why, but she did have one.

She heard something coming closer, which made her turn around. It was Cana who joined Gray. The brunette sat down next to him and asked him what was wrong. Erza was expected him to say it was because of Juvia, but he didn't answer. Cana stared at him with a concerned look. He was her friend, after all. Therefore, she insisted.

"Gray... What's wrong? Is it Erza?"

The queen of fairies frowned. Why the hell was she asking that?

"Why are you talking about her?" he asked gruffly.

Yes, Erza did want to know why too.

"Oh please, Gray. I've known it since we were young! No matter how hard you denied it, it was as plain as the nose on your face. And even though you grew apart during these last years, it's as if everything had become like before since Lucy has been here,"

Gray didn't say anything. He was split betwen agreement and disagreement. Yes they had become closer than before Lucy joined the guild, but it was still different from when they were young.

Facing his silence, Cana sighed.

"But even if you manage to hide it, even from Mira (which is awful), or you manage to convince yourself of the contrary, you can't hide it from me while I knew both of you at that age. I even bet you just realised that you never stopped loving her..."

Erza really didn't understand what they were talking about. Of course Gray liked her. They were like a family! She liked him as well, like all the members of the guild.

Gray just looked away from Cana who sighed once again. Erza thought that the brunette would try to worm it out of him or God knows what, as always. It was her way to cheer someone up, teasing her friends for them to smile again, somehow, (mind you... Being wormed out annoys people more than anything else). But to Erza's great surprise, she didn't do so.

"What did she do again?"

Knowing Gray, if the tone she had asked that with hadn't been so concerned and so worried, he would have looked daggers at her. But since for once she hadn't said it while sighing wearily or with a teasing tone, he didn't do so. He merely stared at her with a sadder look than a few minutes earlier.

As for Erza, she still didn't understand what they were talking about. She hadn't done or said anything special and had even showed she had loved the present that Gray had given her... What's more, the 'again' was too much. So she started getting annoyed while Faith was grinning, visibly happy about finally carrying out a part of her job. While she hadn't been able to find the right age in the past, this time she hadn't been mistaken and had found the right person in the present. At last someone who complained about Erza (or was about to do so). At last a person who was fed up with her behaviour. At last a person who... But isn't it the person who had always been there for her? Faith smiled much more. In addition to finding one of the people who suffered from Erza's dictatorship, selfishness and egocentricity, it was the one who had always been by her side, who showed to what extent she was a horrible person.

Coming back to Gray, he looked away from his friend, once again.

"She's going out with Jellal,"

"Did she clearly say it?"

"As clearly as clear can be. She even said she has a date with him tomorrow."

Cana winced.

"A date... like... a _date_?"

Gray's look became sadder and sadder.

"Yeah... Besides, she was really happy at the thought of giving him his present..."

Cana sighed.

"Perhaps it's not that... You know Erza, she has neither the same vision nor the same definition of things as us. Maybe she meant something else."

Gray sniggered.

"I doubt about it. She seemed to know perfectly what she was talking about,"

"I'm sorry for you, Gray... She doesn't know what it does to you; she doesn't do it on purpose."

Erza wanted to know what would happen afterwards but everything faded in one go. Faith had been so happy about finally succeeding a part of her job that she had been in a hurry to pass to the following age; knowing the future.

When Erza discovered for the nth time the new setting, she was surprised to find herself at a funeral. But not any funreral. A huge photo of her was placed on an easel, in front of her coffin. It was her own funeral. But what shocked her the most was the age of the people who were here. The whole guild was here, plus the most of the other guilds of Fiore, but they weren't much older than at her time. This future wasn't that distant but only from five or six years.

A huge crowd was standing in front of her coffin, including a countless number of fans, admirers, people who were grateful and, of course, all of her friends. Faith let out a flood of swear words when discovering all the people who were here.

"How can a person like you have so many people at her funeral?! Normally, there shouldn't be anyone!"

Once again, Erza didn't raise the 'like you' and merely stared at her friends. That was the second time in her life she was attending her own funeral. A number quite high... She quickly spotted the rest of team Natsu and noticed that Gray was the one who had the gloomiest face. Lucy and Happy were crying their eyes out while Natsu was screaming that the great Titania couldn't be dead. Erza had never seen them like that, even when she had been raving at the Tower of Heaven. Not only were they devastated, but they were also covered with bandages.

Erza heard the murmurs of several of her comrades, saying that it had been a mission too dangerous, even for their team. _'At least, I died as a hero,'_ she thought.

She didn't really like seeing her friends like that. First, the Gray of the present, and now all of her other friends... She did want to comfort them, to tell them that everything would be okay and that she would always be near them, but she was just a ghost and couldn't do anything...

She then noticed that the only one who wasn't crying was Gray. Admittedly his face was the gloomiest and he was persisting in staring at the floor but there was definetly something weird (for someone who had just lost one of his closest friends). When she had been at the gates of death at the Tower of Heaven, she had always thought that Natsu would yell like he was currently doing, but also that Gray would merely cry, like for any other comrade. She would have never thought that he would feel nothing. She hadn't expected floods of tears from him, but at least a little emotion, a reaction... But no, he kept staring at the floor in silence and before the homages in honour of the queen of fairies even ended, he turned around and left without saying anything, which intrigued Erza. She decided to follow him, something that Faith had apparently the intention of doing anyway. She wondered what could have happened between them for Gray to react like this. Faith might have been right; he must have got tired of her behaviour and her brutality and an argument must have broken out...

The fact remains that he was heading toward his place. On his way, he cast a glance at the river but didn't linger there. He would never come to this place again. Never again. The memory of her would haunt him.

When he arrived at home (for once still dressed), he went to the kitchen and sat at the table, his gaze still focused on the floor. And eventually, tears ran on his cheeks. He held a grudge against her but he could no longer contain neither his sadness or his pain. He could't stop crying, which broke Erza's heart. She wanted to reassure him but once again, he couldn't hear her.

He bit his lower lip, so that he could replace mental pain with physical pain. He tightened his fists and all of a sudden, he gave a big blow on the table, to the point of breaking it. He stayed immobile, his fist still on what was remaining of the table, not caring about it. Erza had never seen him like that. When she had been in the present with Faith, she had thought that he couldn't be in a worse way but she had been seriously wrong... She stared at him, powerless. What could she do? Looking at him suffering more and more by the second? She was about to turn toward Faith to ask her to change the age when Gray opened his mouth.

"Why? Why did you have to leave so fast? Why didn't you give me the time to tell you? You're so selfish, Erza... Why did you have to die before everyone? Before me... You're supposed to be here to shut us up, Natsu and I. You're supposed to yell at us, to be with us! But no, you had to protect me... You had to lose your life!"

He shook his head between sobs.

"It's my fault... I've never been strong enough to protect you, unlike Jellal... I've never had courage enough to tell you what I feel, unlike him... You only had eyes for him... And yet, that didn't prevent me from loving you..." He made a semblance of laugh, "I really must be an idiot..."

He took his face in his hands, his eyes still focused on the floor.

"… An idiot who has always loved you... and who will always love you..."

Tears ran from Erza's left eye. It seemed that the only times she cried was when she was in Gray's presence... But this time, he wasn't here to comfort her because she was the source of his pain.

As for Faith, she was attending the scene with an anxious air. She bit her lower lip and started panicking. _'Oh no... Don't tell me... Oh no! They'll kill me! - Although it is impossible since I'm already a ghost...'_ She glanced at Erza and noticed that she was crying.

 _'Mind you... She would kill me before my bosses...'_

"E-Erza... I think it is time to go now..."

Titania slowly nodded and handed her her hand without taking her eyes off Gray. A few seconds later, they were back in her room, at Fairy Hill.

"Erza... I have to confess something to you..."

The scarlet-haired mage looked at her, intrigued.

"What if I tell you that it may be possible, nay very likely possible, that I got the wrong person?"

Erza stared at her without saying anything for a few seconds.

"What do you mean?" She asked slowly, even though she suspected her answer.

"Hum... Aren't you Erza Starlet by any chance?"

The redhead's eyes widened.

"Don't tell me..."

Faith nodded timidely and Erza started growing a black aura that characterised her so well. Faith then hurried to add, "But to make you forgive me, I can give you a compensation. I can tell you where, when and how you will die,"

Erza was still angry but she quickly calmed down after a few seconds of thought.

"It doesn't matter. Actually, I should even thank you,"

Faith was now confused. Why a so sudden turnaround?

Erza smiled when seeing her lost expression.

"You well and truly did your job, even though you got the wrong person,"

"But you're not a selfish and hated person..."

"But you opened my eyes to something else," said Erza while smiling warmly. "Nevertheless, I will turn your offer down. I don't need to know when I'll die because if it's to protect my friends, I won't hesitate to charge, even if it means losing my life."

"That's a good decision but are you sure? Your death will lead to the death of another member of the guild..."

"Really? But yet there wasn't anybody missing at my funeral,"

"It's not _during_ the mission, but _after_ your death. A certain person will charge much more without thinking, not seeing the interest to live without you. This person won't have anything to lose anymore because your death will take a part of his soul. Actually, I even think he will rush at danger because he will tell himself that he would finally be able to be by your side. While he couldn't in the world of the living, he will in the one of dead."

Erza was practically sure she saw who she was talking about, although she had had no clue of what he felt for her before this night.

"I do not need to know it because I'm gonna change my future and won't let him go," She said with a smile.

Anyway, if she knew how she's supposed to die and change this future, she could also shorten it, especially if she thought that she could brave danger left, right and centre on the pretext that she wouldn't die before a long time.

Eventually, the time of farewell came. Faith left Erza, smiling, but when a light similar to the one which had enveloped them appeared, her smile faded. Erza was almost sure that the blonde had just seen her superiors who must be ready to vent their anger on her.

The young woman stayed there, immobile for a few seconds, staring at where Faith had disappeared. She quickly snap out of it and went out of her room like a shot. In the corridor, she came across Wendy who was yawning, visibly dead on her feet with Sharuru. Erza greeted them with a quick nod while heading toward the end of the corridor. Once outside, she almost bumped into Evergreen who, judging by the way she was leaning forward (and secondarily the greenish substance which was coming from her mouth), she had apparently drunk too much. Erza helped her to go inside the dormitory and then hurried toward the guild. When she arrived, breathless, she was surprised to see that there wasn't anybody left except Mira and Lisanna who were tidying the room while Macao, Wakaba and Cana were slumped on the tables. She then asked them where Gray was and the Strauss sisters told her he had gone home thirty minutes ago.

So Erza rushed toward Gray's place with the strange feeling that she had to hurry (probably because of a sudden rush of adrenaline which gave her the impression that she didn't have a minute to lose). She had never understood why the heroes in mushy movies or books that Levy lent her always ended up running after their other halves. But now, she understood. It wasn't because of the plane or the taxi that the person they loved had to take or because of the potential rivals who were about to make their declarations but because of the extra time they got to spend by the side of the other person as their other halves.

She didn't consider herself as THE girl made for Gray, but she didn't want to lose time and wanted to immediately tell him what she had understood tonight; to tell him what she felt - what she had always felt. Time was a precious thing and if she didn't pay attention to it, she might find herself in a situation where she would regret not having had the time to do anyhing. And this thing, at the very moment, was to tell her childhood friend - the one who had always been there for her; the one who had always supported her; the one who had always comforted her; the one who she had loved without realising it – how she felt when she was with him and especially when she wasn't. She had always dreamt of a moment like this when reading her novels (she had always imagined herself instead of the main character), but she had never envisaged it to really happen some day and if she didn't see Gray immediately, she was likely to chicken out later. Yet she wanted him to know what he represented for her. That's why she sped up.

On her way, she couldn't help casting a glance at the river, like everytime she went by there. That's when she saw a standing shape, immobile, which was staring at the water. A smile appeared across her lips and she swooped on it while shouting his name.

"Gray!"

The young man in question turned around wearily and mumbled when he saw her. He didn't want to see anyone and much less the one who made him suffer so much. What a big surprise he had when she threw herself into his arms and put her lips on his!

His eyes widened and he stayed stunned during the whole duration of the kiss. Seeing that he wasn't kissing her back, Erza moved backwards, all red (even though it was nighttime, the moonbeam lighted her face enough for it to be seen), and then apologised to Gray. She then thought back to his conversation with Cana and suddenly realised that he must still be angry at her. However, it was her turn to be surprised when he took her by her waist, got her closer to him and finally kissed her back. She closed her eyes and forgot what surrounded them in a split second.

When they broke the kiss, Gray stared at her in silence. Did he really just kiss the Great Titania, the Queen of Fairies?

"Aren't you supposed to be going out with Jellal?" He suddenly asked, frowning.

She smiled at him.

"I am, but it doesn't mean that it's true,"

Gray stepped back.

"Don't tell me it was an idea of Cana's, like a Christmas present or something like that to lift my spirit?"

He turned his head to avoid her gaze and murmured in an almost inaudible way, to the point that Erza wasn't sure she had heard well.

"If that's the case, it's just worsening things..."

"Consider it like a Christmas present if you want..."

Gray's face darkened.

"But in that case, it would mean that it's Christmas every day," she said while smiling.

"I thought that... I mean, everyone was convinced that you love Jellal,"

He stared into Erza's eyes and she stared him back.

"Yes, I thought it, too,"

She thought back to Faith's words when she had just met her, _"You loved Jellal."_ It was true, but she had said _"loved"_. Faith knew more about Erza than what she had said. She already knew what Erza was ignorant of...

"I loved him when I was younger and I thought I still loved him but I was wrong. I've always seen you as my best friend; a comrade; a member of my family; a brother... But I believe I actually _wanted_ to consider you like that because I was afraid that if you were none of them, it would mean that you wouldn't be by my side. And what's more, there was Juvia... I thought that you loved her... So the fact that I considered you as a mere member of my family was like a kind of shell. While you weren't the one I loved, I wasn't likely to suffer because you would be with Juvia. But it seems that the shell wasn't that effective..."

"And why are you so sure that you're the one I love?"

"Let's just say that I had help form a ghost with a familiar face.."

Gray frowned and then smiled.

"In that case, I'd be delighted to meet them to thank them..."

She chuckled. He took her face in his hands and kissed her again. It was a kiss full of tenderness, sweet and passionate at the same time. One of these kisses that always ended like in the novels that Erza used to read. A kiss that she had always dreamt of. A kiss that marked the beginning of a story whose future had suddenly changed...


End file.
